Main Page
Battle.png|Battle Without End|linktext=Become the best without the boredom of grinding. Shop.jpg|Shop & Upgrade|linktext=Use skills to upgrade your current equipment or purchase new items with gold. Title_Panel.jpg|Achievements & Titles|linktext=Complete certain tasks to gain Titles that offer additional character bonuses. Battle Without End Map.JPG|Rule Your World|linktext=Battle increasingly tougher enemies - AFK or otherwise - and secure your ascent to the top. ''Battle without End'' Wikia is looking for Admins! We're currently looking for Administrators for this Wikia. Mature, and responsible individuals need only apply. If you would like to apply for administrator privileges; please post on User:RooSalad's wall why you think you would make a good admin, and why we should select you instead of anybody else. Keep in mind, abuse of administrative rights will earn you an instant, and permanent ban from this wikia, with no chance of returning, or reprimanding your abusive actions. Administrators have greater responsibility, and thus have greater punishment for wrongful or abusive actions. Experienced wiki admins preferred, but not required. About Battle without End Wikia This is the original and''' unofficial ''wiki for the flash game; Battle without End '''''by CritGame. You can help this wiki grow by adding new pages, or expanding current pages, as long as your contributions follow these simple rules: # Provide clear and understandable data designed to assist players. # Do not link, post, or explain any exploitable bug(s) here. #* If you need to report a bug, do so via the embedded flash game directions, or contact the developer directly Getting Started After choosing a name, race, and starting age, the main interface will open and battle will ensue. The battle part'' of BwE is totally automatic. However, some actions that are not performed automatically are... *Equipping Equipment of various Qualities, bought from the Shop using Money or found as Drops by killing monsters. *Use Blacksmithing to increase the level of your gear *Finding pets with various skills, which will assist you in battle *Learning and ranking skills which will be used automatically in battle *Earning and setting titles to modify your stats *Traveling across different locations of the map to challenge progressively stronger enemies, some with titles of their own *Choosing to rebirth at a minimum age of 20 will resets level, age, and race but 'not ''skills and equipment and current AP '(every 20 real minutes = one year in-game) You can also look at the General Strategies and Tips page for some general guidelines that could help you do well in BwE. Current Version: 1.5 Battle without End was published to Kongregate on Feb. 16th, 2013 by the developer CritGame. CritGame is a solo developer, and BwE is his very first game. He originally derived his basis from a game called Mabinogi- but has decided to add more popular RPG elements to BwE. CritGame is a big fan of RPG games, and thus, created a game that he's sure the RPG fans can enjoy, while at the same time staying interested in providing consistant updates to the game. *Play Now! *Critgame's Kongregate Profile *Community Portal *Change Log Click for all changes. * some . * Create . * Categorize . * Update Stubs and . * Check out our current Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page, and add your own. * Have a look at the to find more ways to help.